Exits
The Exits are four areas that are the Player's only means of escaping the school. They are only exclusive in Baldi's Basics Classic and Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash. The first exit from the start appeared visible but the Player cannot go through this location's door. This, along with the other three, will disappear when the Player answers a problem wrong, but will reappear after finding all 7 notebooks. Description Each exit has two plant pots, two windows, and hall lights attached to the ceiling. There is also a hanging sign with red EXIT text. Gameplay General There are four exits that can be found. One at the starting point, two in the other hallways, and one in the Cafeteria. The Player cannot escape through these exits until the Player obtains all 7 notebooks. Once the Player obtains all 7 notebooks, heading to one of the exits blocks it off, an alarm sound will play and the whole school changes in color to blood red (except entities, items, and sprite objects). Heading to another exit makes an increasingly loud bass noise until the Player gets caught by Baldi or they win. When the Player reaches the exits except for the last one, they will change to the maps. The Player must go to all four exits to win the game. When the Player goes through the 4th exit, Filename2 will say some dialogue accompanied by the 'YOU WON' screen, then the game will crash. There is another exit that doesn't work. This exit is next to a large globe in a Faculty Room with a Swinging Door Lock, but there is only a sign above the globe and no doors. Reaching this exit does not progress the game. Other Appearances * In Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, the exit from the Cafeteria will become accessible when getting other three exits. * In the full game and two demos, all exits are replaced by the elevator. Trivia * Exits have swing doors but they function differently and are purely for aesthetic reasons besides detecting collision once the player has triggered 3 exits. * exit.]]All exits in the game feature two plants, two windows, two walls, one floor, one fake swinging door, one "EXIT" sign, and the same type of ceiling. Due to the fact all exits have an exit sign, it means a floating exit sign can be spotted in the Cafeteria; as it's not connected to a ceiling. * In Endless Mode, the exits can only be seen before the Player answers a problem wrong. They do not reappear in even after collecting 7 notebooks. ** Through hacking in both modes, the exits are still found under the map. * The sound the exit location makes when disappearing is called "MEC_SLINGSHOT". According to the mystman12's Twitter,"Look at a redesigned, much more reliable bus lock in #JoesUltimateBusRide! Oh yeah I'm still working on Joe's Ultimate Bus Ride btw. :P Actually, earlier this year I deleted nearly all my code and have started from scratch. The old code was a mess, since it spanned many..." - mystman12. December 18, 2017. Twitter."Those would all be cool features for sure! Fun fact though, I never actually considered putting a slingshot in until LostBits video mentioned it. The file named "MEC_SLINGSHOT" was actually a sound used for the slingshots in the pinball game I've been working on." - mystman12. June 14, 2018. Twitter. this sound was intended to be used in a pinball game he is working on. * The red color that the school turns when the first exit is reached was actually made darker in V1.3. * By enabling all characters in the game's intro with hacking, it is revealed that they cannot walk to the exit areas. Audio Gallery Screenshots = ;Baldi's Basics Classic IMustSayYoureSteamingGoodHam.png|The exit from the current screenshot. BaldisBasicsV3-screenshot2.png|The exit from the pre-updated screenshot. ;Birthday Bash M8iiT0.png|The exit from the screenshot. |-|Image Files = ;Textures WestExit.png|West exit map. SouthExit-sharedassets2.assets-167.png|South exit map. EastExit-sharedassets2.assets-225.png|East exit map. NorthExit-sharedasset2.png|North exit map. ;Sprites ExitSign-sharedassets2.assets-342.png|The exit sign at the exits. Plant.png|The plant pot used for each exit's both sides. References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Common locations